Victorious: Doppelgangers!
by Azkadeila
Summary: Inspired by the doppelgangers from How I Met Your Mother, this is the Victorious version!
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" Cat screamed. Cat hated elavators. She feared of the worst when she saw them. The only thing good about elavators was the cheesy music, but it wasn't in every elevator.

"Lil Red it is all right." Andre said trying to calm her down.  
>"Fine, you guys use that thing, I will use the stairs." Cat replied.<p>

"Meet you up there." Rex the puppet said.

The tiny red head skipped off and onto the long flight of stairs at the mall.

"She is so..." Beck started.

"We know." The group added.

The door dinged and split in two. The gang stopped, let a group of elderly people get off, than they got on. Before the doors closed, a familar voice spoke.

"Stop the door!" Cat cried. Only, it wasn't Cat. Was it? A Cat with no red hair. No floral skirt and ruffled blouse.

The woman walked in holding a little boy's hand. This woman had the exact features of Cat's face. Even the birth mark that Cat had on her chin. The teenagers were dumb founded. Tori's eyes were wide with shock. Jade had a tight grip on Beck's arm. Robbie dropped Rex. Beck's mouth was wide open. Andre's face was blank. Trina gasped loudly. The doors closed. This had to be some joke, but it wasn't. The lady was a doppleganger! Cat's DOPPLEGANGER!

She had short brown hair, and wore a buisness suit, with a skirt. A little boy who looked like he was maybe 4 years old held her hand. No cheesy elavator music to break the silence. Robbie picked up the Rex. Than Cat's doppleganger turned around to see who she was riding with for 20 seconds. She raised her eyebrows at the high schoolers. The little boy looked around. Jade was the first to wipe the shocked expression on her face and thwacked her friends on the arms. The doppleganger looked down at the child, becuase he tugged at her skirt.

"Mommy, can we gets smoothies?" The kid asked.

"Sure, honey." The woman replied.

But the elevator stopped in the middle of the lift. The doors were still shut. You could see out of it because the walls were glass. Tori nearly fell on the floor of the elevator but was supported by Robbie and Andre. Beck grabbed a hold of a railing, with Jade by his side. Trina scooted towards the railing bar. Cat's doppleganger pulled her son close to her and leaned against the wall. No wonder Cat hated these things.

"We cannot be trapped!" Beck hollared.

"We're trapped?" The little boy wailed.

"No there will be someone to save us." Tori assured the boy with her fingers crossed behind her jeans.

Jade stepped over to the panel with buttons and pressed the one with the call sign on it.

"Hello? Los Angeles Mega Mall Staff, how can we assist you?" A gruff voice greeted.

"Yeah, your elavator stopped between floors and we are stuck." Jade complained.

"Okay, please hold on for a moment." The voice told them. They heard what the employee spoke to someone named Bob.  
>"Yeah there are people stuck on the elevator, I don't know I'll ask Bob."<p>

"Okay, how many people are on board?" The man asked.

"Uh six." Jade told the man.

"Make that seven." Robbie whispered. Jade rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Okay m'am we will be there soon."

"Hurry, or else." Jade murmered stepping back towards her boyfriend.

"So, uh, when do you think they will be here?" Cat's clone said.

"I dunno." Jade replied.

They all sat down.

The teens introduced themselves.

"Hi. I am Rachel, and this is Connor." Rachel said.

"You are the The Diddly-Bops!" Connor cried.

"That's us!" Andre said proudly.

"Want autographs?" Tori asked.

"Sure! Mommy, can we get der autawaphs?" Connor begged.

"Of course, just let me find something to write on and a pen." Rachel said.

She fished out a legal pad and a black ball point pen from her big mom bag. The Diddly-Bops signed the the next 10 minutes or so Connor sang and got pictures with the Hollywood Arts students. It was nothing compared to being trapped in the RV. Suddenly, the elavator roared to life and brought them to the second floor. The doors opened and the riders saw a maintenence man, 3 mall staff, and a bouncy Cat.

"Oh my goodness! The mall people came! And a dude who fixes eleavators who said he liked to dance came, and they rescued you!" Cat screeched jumping on her friends when they came off.

"Nice meeting you, and thanks for singing with us!" Rachel said walking off while picking up her son. He waved good bye with a big grin on his face.

"Who was that?" Cat wondered.

"Oh, just someone who reminded us of you!" Tori answered while poking Cat.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yupper-roony!" Robbie told her.

"Well let's go get pretzels from Uncle Zane's Pretzel Emporium!" Cat suggested.

"All right than." Beck said.

The gang got their pretezels, than explained the rest of the story to Cat. Trina showed a picture of Rachel she secretly snapped with her phone while they were trapped.

"Wow." Was all Cat could say.  
>From than on, they decided to keep their eyes open for the rest of the group's dopplegangers. And they had to take picures of them. To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 in the after noon when Beckk's cell phone went off, it was after school. "Andre, Andre, ANDRE! Calm down." Beck Oliver said into the black mobile device. "Dude, you do not understand, my grammy is on the floor passed out." Andre cried.  
>"Call an ambulance, I will be there in 5." Beck told him reasuringly. The Candian teenager threw a jacket on over his white t-shirt, picked up the keys to his truck, and ran out of the door of the RV. He grasped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Beck turned on the radio, searching for a station. He settled on 92.9 ZZU. (My heart's a stereo, plays for you so listen close, hear my thought's in every note)<br>Then it went out. Beck cursed in German under his breath. He pulled into his best friend's driveway. Andre was at the door. The ambulance was there in a matter of no time. When Andre and Beck hopped on, they didn't notice it at first. But one of the paramedic guys looked exactly like Beck! They did see soon though.  
>"You, you, are the next doppelganger!" Andre whispered in amazement. He whacked Beck on the shoulder. The kid with fluffy hair looked up to see his clone. Beck made this pathetic hiccup sound.<br>"What sir?" Beck's doppelganger said. "Nothing." The boys murmered in unison. "Her pulse is slowing!" The other paramedic person yelled. Beck's doppelganger started doing CPR. Beck was thankful they didn't use mouth-to-mouth in the medical field anymore, but they used one of those pump bag thingies. It would be really awkward to see his best friend placing his lips on his grandmother. Andre held her hand. "Her pulse is regulating" The doppelganger said.  
>They came into the ER enterance. Beck's double held one of those doctor clip boards and scribbled some information on the paper, than handed the board to another guy. Than Andre remembered that he had to take a picture of the doppelganger. He whipped out his phone and took it. Than Andre focused on his grandma. Beck texted Jade, who texted Cat, who texted Tori. Soon a portion of the gang was in the waiting room. Tori was next to Andre the entire time, holding his hand. Cat went to the food court. Than Robbie came.<br>"Hey, I saw what you posted on the Slap, is she alright!" Robbie asked.  
>"I don't know.' Andre snapped. Robbie sat next to Jade and shut up.<br>Cat was walking back to the waiting room area when she bumped into Beck, soda and ice spilled all over her dress and Beck's scrubs. Wait, Beck was in scrubs? Cat also saw the doppelganger. "Beck!" The red head screeched. "I am so, sorry miss." He said. "Wait, you're, not, him, are you?" Cat muttered. "Excuse me?" He said.  
>Cat looked at his name tag. His name was Kevin Rodriegez. "Oh nothing, can I get a picture with you?" The girl asked. "Um. Uh. Why not?" Kevin answered. Cat got her picture with him. Than re-filled her soda and waltzed back to the waiting room, ignoring the cola and ice stained on her clothes. "I saw his double!" Cat cried.<br>"We saw him too, he is a paramedic!" Beck told her.  
>"No way." Tori said.<br>"Amazing."  
>Cat held up the image on her Pear Phone to her friends.<br>"He is good looking." Jade responded. A doctor came in with a positive expression on her face. "She is stable. But we will keep her for observation for a few days. We believe she had a stroke." The woman stated.  
>"Thank you." Andre said. The doctor expected a hand shake but received a big bear hug. "Oh, and I just wanted you to know, she is a little crazy, okay a lot. Keep my grandmother away from mirror, computers, large crowds, and bald men." Andre warned. Suddenly, Andre turned around and kissed Tori right on the mouth! She smiled when he let go, and wrapped her arms around him. "Awww!" Cat said smiling. All of the Hollywood Arts students went home happy, and kept their eyes open for their doppelgangers!<br>To be continued...

Well, how did you like it? Huh? Did ya'? Did Ya'? I blew off my boring math homework for this... But it was worth it. If I get 5 reviews I will get the next one in as soon as I can! XOXO Miyana


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday Jade!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Jade told the amazing educator.

"But-" Sikowitz said.

"But no. I don't want some cheesy celebration in the class room." Jade argued.

"Fine."

"Happy Birthday Jade!" Cat said down the hall.

Everyone turned their heads towards the dark dressed birthday girl. Jade sighed and slapped herself in the face.

"Ugh, Cat!" Jade whined.

"What? It's your birtday! A day to celebrate your existence." Cat chirped.

"Yeah, but it's embarassing." Jade said.

"Inky-Dinky. But I got you a present!" Cat mentioned, while she put a large black and pink wrapped parcel from in front of her best friend.

Jade accepted it and tore it open. Inside, she found a minature scissor statue, and a gift certificate for Sweeney's Tatoo Parlor: The Barbershop Didn't Work Very Well.

"Thank you Cat!" Jade said smiling. Jade hugged Cat than gently placed the dustable and

"Your welcome." Cat replied.

The two girls got into class just before the bell rang.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Beck said hugging his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Jade mumbled.

"Tonight, I will take you where ever you want." Beck whispered into her ear.

She turned around and grinned at him.

"I am getting my tatoo today after school." Jade said.

"Okay, than later." Beck said.

Jade got "Happy Birthday's" from her class mates. And presents from Tori, Andre, Sinjin, and Trina. Tori gave her a Pear Pod gift card for music. Andre got her a collection of old horror films. Sinjin made her a picture collage of him and her. Creepy as always, I will cut it up later, Jade thought. Trina gave her a black blow dryer with spider webs painted on it.

Everyone decided to car pool the the tatoo parlor. Jade has been planning this tatoo for over 4 years. It was a heart wrapped in barb wire, which was also in flames. It represented the factors of the Holocaust. Her grandmother was a survivor, when she died, Jade drew the desgin, the remeber how strong the women in her family are.

"We are here..." Cat sung.

Everyone got out of the truck, and walked in.

"Welcome to Sweeney's Tatoo Parlor: The Barbershop Didn't Work Very Well." Robbie, no not Robbie greeted.

"Do- Dopp- Doppelganger!" Trina screeched.

(Theme Song)

(1st verse)

Here I am, once again

feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know

where you are now

or what it will come to

if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

your lost in the moment

you disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

when it turns out right

'cause you know that if you living' your imagination

tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

when i make it shine!

"You, and him, and tatoo!" Tori said.

Cat got an image of Robbie and the clone together. Than shoved her phone back in her pocket while holding her giraffe.

"Hi, can I help you?" Robbie's doppelganger asked.

"Yeah, um. Uh. I would like to get this tatoo on my wrist." Jade explained handing the doppelganger a sheet of paper.

"May I see your I.D?" The clone requested.

"Yes, I can." Jade replied. Pulling her license out, this was her 18th birthday.

"Okay, and Happy Birthday! My name is Sweeney, and I will be giving you your tatoo." Sweeney said.

He brought the teens to a small room with a few chairs. He said it would be awhile so he could trace the picture on a special paper. They all sat down while Sweeney went in to trace the image.

"Did you get the picture?" Beck asked.

"Uh-huh." Cat nodded.

"He is like the oppo-site of the clown over here." Rex teased.

"Hey." Robbie grumbled.

"It's true." Andre added.

"So Robbie's doppelganger is a beefy tatoo artist named Sweeney." Tori said.

They all laughed so hard. Sweeney came back in half an hour. It seemed like forever went by when he the artist was doing his work. Cat was leaning asleep on Trina by the time Sweeney was done.

"My pigs!" Cat cried when Andre woke her.

They all went to the front. Jade gave Sweeney the dicount card. She saved like $30.

"Yay!" Cat said jumping around outside.

"Who wants frozen yogurt, it's on me!" Robbie asked.

"I do." Jade said.

The friends jumped into the truck and went to GoFroYo. Cat looked out the window while the truck pulled out of the parking lot, Sweeney's Tatoo Parlor: The Barbershop Didn't Work Very Well dissapeared behind them.

To be continued...


End file.
